An angel lost in the Nemesis
by Deus Queen
Summary: G1: Hiyori Kazane just wanted a surprise gift for Tomoki, but what he got was a new Master. Did I mention that it is a great space robot from another dimension?


**Título:** An angel lost in the Nemesis

**Summary:** Hiyori Kazane just wanted a surprise gift for Tomoki, but what he got was a new Master. Did I mention that it is a great space robot from another dimension?

**Universo:** G1

* * *

Hiyori Kazane was always a shy and kind person, she always tried to see the bright side of things, her kind heart never allowed her to leave someone suffering alone, she always wanted to see a smile from everyone around her, and please them to see them happy It was very satisfying, of course as long as they are good things. Hiyori around her human friends and angeloids was very happy, they always cared for her and always made her smile with her crazy things, but the person who moved her heart most was Tomoki Sakurai.

Sakurai-kun was someone so sweet and kind, he always cared for his friends, someone of a strong will who did not hesitate to sacrifice for them, which is why Hiyori felt strong feelings for the perverted boy. In addition, it was he who saved her from her former Master.

Thinking about that, Hiyori now had a mission to accomplish for his beloved Sakurai-kun

Not long ago, Hiyori had visited Sakurai-kun at his home, but the boy had gone out alone with Sohara and Sugata, leaving Ikaros at home to do chores. Hiyori decided to take advantage of that moment to help her clean up. While cleaning Sakurai-kun's room, she dropped a stack of notebooks from her shelf, quickly sorted them until she found a Sakurai-kun diary. Hiyori could deduce that the diary was when Sakurai-kun was a child because of how old he was, but he could not resist the temptation to read a couple of sheets and learn more about his beloved's childhood

Hiyori read some adventures in Sakurai-kun's childhood amused, but something caught his attention, there was something he frequently mentioned in the newspaper's chapters, about how he dreamed of meeting a certain character in a cartoon, someone named Starscream. Sakurai-kun recounted how he loved the show and how this character made him laugh a lot, writing that he wanted to meet him to laugh more often. Hiyori smiled at the innocence of the young Sakurai-kun, many children dreamed of meeting their fictional favorite character, Hiyori was no different, had a small crush on an anime character named Yue from Sakura Card Captor. Thinking about that, Hiyori thought how happy Sakurai-kun would be if she could meet that favorite character, then an idea hit her. Smiling, the young woman soon finished cleaning and fixing the room, to go to Ikaros and ask her a favor. The pink-haired Angeloid had no trouble fulfilling her request by lending her one of her letters so she could travel to another dimension, now, Hiyori could begin her mission in making her beloved even happier with the surprise she was going to give her. Maybe it would have been easier if I could teleport that character to Sorami, but that would be rude, first I had to ask permission, and if I was Sakurai-kun's favorite character, then I should be someone understandable.

The glow that bothered Hiyori faded, she soon dimmed her eyes to see clearly and confirm that she was no longer in Sakurai-kun's house.

"But what a scrap— !?

The blue-eyed girl could then concentrate on the people in front of her, she was certainly very surprised to see two huge, really huge purple and blue robots, standing not far from her in a huge metal room, all at His sight seemed to be tailored to these gigantic metal beings.

"A human!" The purple one shrieked with surprise and hostility

Hiyori knew that he must act soon, she had invaded his territory from nothing and owed them an explanation, but before he decided to keep the Ikaros card.

"Wait!" She said in a sweet and loud tone. Raising both hands to show he had no weapons "Let me clarify this, please!"

The purple and black was about to say something, before Hiyori spoke again

"My name is Hiyori Kazane" She presented herself with a slight inclination "I am from a distant place and I am looking for this person" From her pocket she took an image of who she was looking for, and put it in front of her "Have you seen it? " He asked shyly.

Now both metal giants were silent observing the picture I was showing them. While they evaluated the image, Hiyori gave them a more detailed look. These two were incredibly similar to the one in the photo, but their colors were different, something like triplet robots? Or maybe all robots look the same in this world?

The blue was the first to see her fixedly and from somewhere, without Hiyori being able to discover it, he pulled out a weapon that fit perfectly in his hand.

"Who you are?" He asked in an illegible tone

The purple just stared with curious eyes

The young woman blushed a little, maybe her presentation was not clear enough, uhg, she was a fool.

"Emm- as I said, my name is Hiyori Kazane—"

"Are you an Autobot spy? How was it to the Nemesis?" He interrupted asking the blue one.

Hiyori did not know who these Autobots were, but perhaps, by the way they act, they are their sworn enemies.

"No, no, I'm not a spy and I don't know any Autobot—! I just want to talk to this person." She waved her arms nervously.

"That does not explain how you got to enter the Nemesis, the only ones with the technology to achieve it would be the Autobots, meat bag" The blue giant spoke.

Hiyori did not know how to react to the word "meat bag" perhaps it was not an affectionate term, but in the first place, these were robots made purely of metal, perhaps explaining more of herself helps.

"I understand that you don't believe me, I just appeared out of nowhere on your property, but what I say is true" Hiyori said. "I just came from a distant place to talk to this person, besides, uh- I'm not 100% meat "He almost whispered this last part.

The blue giant's eyes sharpened "What?"

"Eh- I just say it to clarify the term of Meat, Since I'm really an android" Hiyori said, he didn't like to highlight who he really was, since he felt more human, but he would have to do it if that might make him comfortable to these enormous beings "I am a second generation Angeloid, Zeta Type, my designation is Hiyori Kazane"

The young woman then shook her shrunken wings

This seemed to surprise both robots

"Wait, are you a human robot?" The purple asked, recognizing that voice as the first one he heard when he arrived.

The young woman did not know how to answer "... I have a human appearance, but in reality I am an android" she replied uncertainly.

"Are you an technorganic?" The purple asked more anxiously.

"Skywarp ..." The blue spoke, almost sounding a warning.

"What? I never saw an technorganic, I'm curious" said purple, apparently his name is Skywarp. "There is no problem with asking, it is also small, for more metal hidden in that organic layer, it can not hurt us" he said amused.

This made the girl somewhat nervous, it was true that she was very small compared to those giant robots, but that does not mean she is weak, on the contrary, Hiyori may not have the brute strength of Ikaros or the battle skills of Astrea, but he could still fight and seriously harm, and his hacking was the best of all Angeloids.

"But still, Megatron will want to know why there is a human—" He corrected himself _"Android,_ on the ship, so we better take her before him" said the blue.

"Awww TC, not yet, I want to keep talking to the human robot" he complained, almost like a child. Hiyori smiled inside, reminded him of Sakurai-kun's childish behavior sometimes.

"No Skywarp" growled TC and looked in the direction of the small form in the room "We will take you to our leader, he will decide what to do with you"

Hiyori did not know how to act, he did not like where this was going, but still there was a small feeling of guilt, since he had appeared without warning in the house of these robots, and obviously they would be upset, but still, he did not I'd like to meet the leader of these two huge robots. Before TC could step forward, something was heard sliding, the huge metal door, and then Hiyori felt an agonizing pain in his back and head.

Everything went dark for her

* * *

Thundercracker had not had his day, the energy collection was halfway because of the arrival of the Autobots, then he had to endure the screams of Starscream, then the screams of Megatron, then the laughter of Skywarp.

All he wanted after that long day was to recharge in his bunk, but the last thing he expected was the sudden arrival of an organic in her room, much less that she was not afraid of him and was looking for Starscream. Fortunately he had Skywarp next to him to confirm that he was not delirious.

The "conversation" was healthy, until Starscream suddenly appeared, and the first thing he did was shoot his annoying Null Rays at the android, now maybe he's dead.

"Why scrap there is a disgusting organic in our rooms ?!" Starscream shouted with hysteria, as soon as Megatron got bored of hitting him, he decided to get to his bunk and recharge as never before, I don't expect to find a human standing at the door.

"Starscream you are an idiot! Look what you've done!" Thundercracker shouted when he saw that they could no longer take their leader to the android, and he would hit them for not doing so.

"Idiot !? Watch your idiot words, I'm your superior ! Now tell me how this dirt got into the Nemesis !?" The Seeker shrieked. Primus, Thundercracker wanted to crush that vocalizer.

"Suddenly appeared!" Yelled his blue partner

"Don't make up silly excuses!" The air commander shouted "Aren't you covering the technical failure of Skywarp !?"

"You know I would never do that. Skywarp can go to the wells alone" said the disgusted blue

"But that still doesn't explain the human thing!" He screamed louder.

Incredibly, while they both argued, there was no Skywarp who laughed and encouraged the discussion. The purple Seeker was busy inspecting the dead tech. She was lying motionless on the floor, without moving any muscle, and by the knowledge of Skywarp, humans had to breathe, but she didn't know if that applied to technoorganic. The seeker continued to watch her for a while, ignoring the discussion of her companions, until her gaze fell on her wings ... They looked so pretty and soft, she was small, and she wondered how she bore her weight when she flew Why did she fly , do not?

Skywarp kept looking at the wings of the human robot, had a beautiful design of golden gears attached to his back, and temptation increased to touch them. In the end he couldn't resist anymore and put a finger on the feathers of those wings.

Primus, how soft!

Skywarp turned off his optics and continued stroking his wings and ignoring his teammates shouting louder, no matter they, sooner or later they would get bored of fighting, while he would enjoy the feeling of these beautiful wings.

Then he did not feel the sensation of softness, and activated his optics to see what happened. He was very surprised to see the human robot standing watching him, with different clothes, an illegible expression and dull eyes

"Eh—?"

"But what!?" He heard the shriek of Starscream

The next thing that happened, nobody expected it

The small wings of technoorganic stretched to be as large as she, feathers flew across the room and a faint light covered her.

"_Beginning imprinting process"_"

The monotonous voice was not what surprised him, it was the strange chain that magically stretched to wrap his hand. The human robot then knelt before him, and in his same monotonous voice said

"It's a pleasure I meet you. I am a Zeta class angeloid" Then he looked up to see it "My purpose is to fulfill your every want and desire"

Skywarp was paralyzed by what was happening

"You are my _master"_

Seconds after saying those words, the human robot's face wrinkled with some pain and then fell to the ground unconscious.

Starscream and Thundercracker were just as confused, lost and in shock as Skywarp for different reasons, one; because Starscream did not believe that its null rays did not kill the human, two; because Thundercracker had understood the words of the android, but did not know how to react and third; because the only one who didn't know anything about what was happening was Skywarp himself.

"What has happened?"

**to be continue...**

* * *

if you liked it leave a comment! 3


End file.
